Cloak and Dagger
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Sam and Dean find a young girl who seems to be a hunter like them. But as they become to know her they find out the truth. Sometimes the truth can cause more deaths then the secret that she hold dear to her heart. M for some Chapters
1. Prologue

Cloak and Dagger

Cloak and Dagger

Prologue

Summary: Sam and Dean find a young girl who seems to be a hunter like them. But as they become to know her they find out the truth. Sometimes the truth can cause more deaths then the secret that she hold dear to her heart.

"Shh… hush little one, I'm here." She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. Her blonde hair mattered from lack of care. But these days she didn't care, her child was more important, each day she knew the demon was coming, but she would look after her little Belladonna. Her broken voice as she tried to calm the baby down was almost heartbreaking; as were her chapped, pale lips and her sunken blue eyes, which were enough to show she barely took care of herself.

"Faye Cassandra Black." The eerie voice caused her to turn around sharply, a man stood there, dressed in attire that was not of this century but of the seventeenth, with his long dark hair pulled and tied back. Seeing the man, whom was possessed by a demon, her bottom lip quivered and Belladonna's voice went an octave higher at the sound of her mother's fretting voice.

"No, not yet, please, she's not strong enough, she was a pre-mature birth she still needs me."

"I'll take care of her Faye Cassandra Black." He always had said her full name; causing her to despise him even more then she already had began to. Her once sunken eyes were now filled with a passionate, motherly blaze to protect her child. Faye's arms wrapped protectively around the young baby as she glared at the demon.

"You shall not come near me, this is my child." Her voice was fierce, but even she could hear the fear and desperation that etched her adrenaline filled voice. The mother side that needed to protect her child was fading as it was succumbed by her own child-like, selfishness qualities.

"You signed a contract vocally, saying that you agreed to hand the child after eighteen months of his birth, now hand him over."

"You disgusting demon, it's not a _him_ it's a _her_ the deals off, I said I would hand her to you if it was _male_ she's _fe_male." The demon was silent, and yet no sign of surprise came over its face. His eyes were quickly darting left and right, it seemed to be reading something in thin air that Faye could not see and she became frightfully worried.

"One year." He spoke, his voice echoed in the room, "You have one year to find a young male child to take her place, on the date one June twenty-seconde at the time of 11.57 you will have a male child to give to me, otherwise I will take Belladonna. Do you agree to keep Belladonna and in turn give me a male to take her place in hell."

She was torn between taking another one's life and losing her child's. "What if I were to lose Belladonna?" Though she could not fill anything worse then killing her own to save her, she was scared, she couldn't let Belladonna fall into Hell for whatever reason they needed her for.

"Then the Hellhounds will take you to hell in her place." She grimaced; no matter how she looked at it she was doomed to a life of damnation one way or another because she made one selfish choice. "Agreed." She gasped as if something had taken a part of her and she looked at the greed filled eyes of the demon.

"To remember me by." Pulling up her shirt she looked at her stomach, a demon's pentacle stared back at her. The pentagram around her neck acted had been switched upside down and she realised that the feeling she had was another part of her soul being tainted by dealing with a demon.

The cries of Belladonna made her realise that she was still holding her baby. Looking down at her she smiled. "It's ok honey, I'm here still and I love you, I will never let you fall away from me." The child opened her eyes as she looked at her mother. Putting three of the five fingers in her mouth, staring at Faye's blue eyes with her own lilac ones.

"Mummy's here."


	2. Chapter One: Bloodied Mercy

Cloak and Dagger

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter One:

Bloodied Mercy

She had to wipe her hands before the blood dried. If they caught her- literally- red handed, she was screwed. Belladonna was crying again and she was scared so very scared. "Shh… sweetie its ok, I'm here." Faye ran into a public toilet. The light flickered dimly as she washed her hands in the murky- probably unused in years- water. She was in the middle of nowhere and there was a corpse two miles back.

Anyone with a car and lights would be able to connect the body to her, but she had to kill him. He was going to take her baby and send her to hell. She hadn't meant to actually _kill_ the poor guy but… well knocking someone unconscious with a broken pipe was hard, especially when you panicked.

Belladonna was hungry, and hell she was hungry but she had no money, no place to stay and only the clothes on her back. It had been a month since the demon came before the hunters did. She had no idea how they found out where she lived, and no idea why they were killing her. If anything someone else had made a deal with a demon and had been told about her dear Belladonna.

Headlights passed her and she froze behind the tree. It was just a car; an average guy probably drove it and was returning home from work out in the city. She breathed out her withheld breath and continued down the track, if she was lucky she would be able to get into the small, north-north east of her house, by morning.

Had it really only being two hours since she had attacked the hunter? It seemed like a lifetime ago, but then again she had been walking for a long time and her body was already aching from exhaustion. Made it would be easier if she hitchhiked. Her shoes were ballet flats and they were defiantly not the best walking material, ever.

Limping to the road she walked beside it, she fretted, worried that somehow the police had discovered the body. Usually Hunters worked alone, it was easier because they never had someone to depend their lives on, or to die for. But sometimes they had families. If that hunter had a family, if he had someone working with him, the cops would know by now because his partner would have called the cops, lying about what happened.

Faye began to debate whether it would be easier to just walk to rest of way; it would certainly be _safer_ on certain levels. But a car had already pulled over and it was too late to turn back. Sometime between behind the tree and now Belladonna had fallen asleep, she was sucking three of her fingers, her lilac eyes closed.

"Miss." She froze and turned around, fear written all over her face, but not for the reason the man thought. "Do you need a life to town?" It would be more then suspicious for her to decline his offer. A young woman age twenty-two with a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms refusing to spend a five minute drive with a nice looking man no older the forty-eight.

"Please?" He opened the passenger door and she climbed in. Her hair was mattered with dirt, but she knew there was no blood on her clothes, if not just a spec, nothing suspicious. Belladonna remained asleep while the man, who had the kindest green eyes she had ever seen, asked her simple questions.

"So Miss, is that your little sister?" She looked at him and smiled, a small kind smile.

"Yes, I'm taking care of her, my parents died a few years." Well at least half of it was the truth; her parents _were_ dead and had been for a few years. "It's awfully nice of you to have picked me up like this, I'm coming out from a bad life and I-I need to start over." Faye hoped she didn't break down in front of this man, it was embarrassing enough the he had picked her up, a total stranger.

"You looked like you needed help, beside where not far from town, it's just up ahead, you can see the lights from here." She looked at the front and indeed there were the town's lights. It was a small town, probably only had a couple of hundred civilians. Everyone-knew-everyone sort of town it looked from where she as sitting.

"Do you live there?"

"Me, nah, I've got family though." He smiled softly. In her arms, Belladonna rolled slightly causing Faye to smile. "My name's Michael though, you got a place to stay?"

"I'll find one, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Nah, stay the night had Ritchie's, he has kids of his own and they've got a ton of room soon lil' Melanie and John went to college in the city." It would be easier, and she did need help getting off her feet, but she defiantly wouldn't be able to stay in town for too long, other hunters would be coming soon, she could feel it.

"Does he have a job opening for a few days?"

"Who?" She guessed that she had been silent long enough for him to go into his own thoughts. It was a nice thought that someone who barely knew her was willing to help her. If she made a couple of bucks it might be enough to get her a ticket to another city, somewhere big, give the hunters a hard time to find her.

"The guy you called Ritchie."

"Oh right, yeah he owns a diner." She had never done any work like being a waitress but it couldn't be too hard right? Of course it could be, whom was she kidding, every job was hard in its own way to an individual, especially like herself. But what must be done must be done to keep her and Belladonna alive if only for a few more days.

"So Faye, why were you out on the road." Faye froze, her senses tingling and she looked at his face. He didn't realise that he slipped up yet; it was probably best that she played along, she couldn't escape just yet and he actually wanted to get her in the house, he probably did live in town.

"Oh not really, I've been hitchhiking for awhile, some guy I was with was a bit too shady so I got him to drop me off and then a few hours later you picked me up." Lies, all of it, but she was getting better at lying these days, ever since she was pregnant and had to start lying she'd been getting better.

"Before we get to his house would we b able to stop at a service station, I really need to use the bathroom really quickly, I don't want to frighten the man much." Crinkles appeared on his forehead and Faye could tell he was debating whether to let her or not. But if he didn't, it would be a little apprehensive and he knew she would catch on quickly.

"Sure, I'll even take care of your sister."

"No it's alright, she needs a change anyway, and I'll just buy some diapers at the counter." She smiled at the hunter, pretending everything was ok; the guy was obviously an amateur but defiantly a hunter. Now that she looked closely at him, with his leather jacket, washed-out jeans, dirt face, there was even some sort of blood on his shirt, but it wasn't human. That much was obvious by both colour and texture.

The town was almost deserted. It was only about three in the morning and there were a few people out but it was mainly empty. It was going to be hell trying to escape, but it shouldn't be impossible, if she was lucky (really lucky)

When he pulled over, she smiled and unbuckled her seat belt, before she climbed out of the car and pretended nothing was wrong until she got inside. Ducking behind a shelf filled with candy bars and chips she looked at Michael and saw him fill up his car. At most she had five minutes before he got suspicious.

So while juggling Belladonna in one hand and grabbing a few essentials, like diapers and food she went into the bathroom. She stuffed her pocked full with the food and drinks and then opened the diapers and put as many as she could in the blanket with Belladonna. She kicked opened a window and pulled out the wire before climbing out. There was a backyard separated from the back of the service station by a wooden fence.

_Think Faye, think!_ Her heart was pounding and Belladonna looked worried enough to cry. Through a moment of panic she grabbed onto the top and looked up to see a basic yard, no guard dog. She put Belladonna in the yard first, using the diapers as a cushioning for the two-foot fall before she jumped the fence and ran to the next fence to her left, hoping it would through the Hunter off.

She was careful enough to not leave any ripped clothing behind and smart enough not to drop anything that might lead to a trail. She was the quietest but nothing that didn't happen with any other town, something always went bump in the night. As she continued jumping fences, running through laws and backyards and even climbing a tree or two, she realised she had to leave this town ASAP. If she was lucky, this place might have a train station she could easily get into.

She eventually found herself jumping from a backyard fence into a park. Across the train she could see, hidden by a wire fence, was a train station. Luck was in her league. She probably wouldn't have to take a ticket until she got off and there was probably a ton of people going home on the night/early morning train. Watchmen changing shifts, businessmen who couldn't afford plane tickets etcetera.

It was an hour, a very long hour where she jumped at the slightest sound, before a train came. She didn't even wait for the passengers to get off the train; she just jumped straight on it. People looked at her strangely. Her clothes were torn and she probably looked a horror with mattered hair, dirt crusting her skin and dried blood and scabs on the legs and arms, but she had a baby, which caused the most looks.

She opened the small milk contained and took a sip out of it. It was warm from her body heat so it wasn't too bad. She fed some to Belladonna before she drank the rest and put it away. She closed her eyes and rested, not caring about where she got off, as long as it was far away from here.


	3. Chapter Two: My Hand

Cloak and Dagger

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter Two:

My Hand

The train had stopped somewhere and Faye was quick to get off. She had fallen asleep and when she had awoken to morning light. Not only was it morning, but the sun was in the sky, which meant it was way past daybreak. It was quick work to slide past the security guard when he was talking to a woman. No one had paid attention when she slid behind someone else to get through the ticket carrier but now she was on the streets and people _were_ paying attention now.

An old couple glared at her as if she was the devil's spawn herself. Although she knew both her and Belladonna were not, and that the couple only saw what they wanted to see, it hurt quite deeply to see that people still judge on first glances over a proper knowledge of someone.

She rocked the sobbing Belladonna to her chest and darted her eyes left and right before crossing hastily. If she knew towns and cities as well as she thought from studying geography for so long in case of this circumstance then she was guessing that she was somewhere in Iowa, most likely a city. The buildings around her weren't the prettiest, but they did look cheap.

It also looked like the men were an easy fool. But first she had to put Belladonna somewhere safe, where a family was wanted but not received, somewhere she could come back to her and see the pretty lilac eyes. Faye could see from how people looked at her that it would be better to find a basket a put the child on a doorstep at night then just hand it to someone and run away.

The bad thing about the plan was that the time was only late morning, lunch was for two hours, so it would be around morning tea, eleven. She would need to find a place where she could work and get paid the same day. But before then she would need a hairbrush, a mirror and a different set of clothes.

One of those 'run away' homes would work, but they probably would not let her in with a baby. Sighing she tried to think of some place she could at least get a hairbrush. She was standing on a corner rocking a child when an idea struck her. There was probably a shop she could 'borrow' a hairbrush from. Then she would wander around the city to find a perfect home for Belladonna and then she would look for a job.

But she would probably need to write to the house for Belladonna explaining why she was leaving this perfectly beautiful, healthy baby on their doorstep. And it wasn't to save her own skin from the Hunters, although her hiding the baby would throw them off. No, it was to save her. They were looking for a young woman who lived alone, blonde and vicious when saving her child. Faye would probably have to change her name, or at least dye her hair.

A man stood near her, Faye hadn't even noticed him, not while she had been buried deep into her thoughts. He was handing out flyers of three colours, pink, green and yellow, the cheap colours. He passed her a green one and as she looked at its contents she grinned.

The man, although not very well dressed, was trying to get a group of people to stop abortions. She had nothing against his religion, but the belief that abortions should be stopped was wrong in her view. If she had had one when she could have, then Belladonna wouldn't be endangered, she wouldn't be on 'The Hunters Main Priority' list and her parents may (or may not) still be alive.

Sniggering a bittersweet laugh, she manoeuvred Belladonna around so she could place the flyer in her pocket. Chucking it in the bin, right in front of the man, was wrong and impolite. She would do it around the corner out of his site, until then she would continue her search for a corner shop or something alike.

She had pulled out a packet of Crisps chips before realising that it could prove some difficulty to Belladonna, swapping the packet for a container of jam she smiled and opened it up. There hadn't been cutlery in the Service station plastic or otherwise, so she had gone to a public toilet, tried to clean her image up as much as possible with her fingers before washing the dirt and grime off with three washes of soap.

Belladonna was crying again. Faye had placed her on the sink and was using a damp paper-hand towel to wipe off some of the dirt from both of their faces, but it was still slightly rough on their skin. When she had cleaned her appearance to the best of her ability (including changing Belladonna's diaper and placing the dirty one in the bin), Faye fed Belladonna the unsweetened (but still sweet) jam by using her finger instead of a spoon.

By the time she had exited the toilet it was lunchtime and she had polished of two-jam containers- that she told her self was breakfast _and_ lunch for the both of them, although she was feeling a bit guilty for the stealing and the eating of the jars, thought hey _did_ taste good. Come to think of it, anything would have tasted better then the dirt that had been crusting her mouth for last few hours.

Faye was crossing the road, carefully looking out for cars when she saw the perfect house. There were no kiddie things around it, and she could see into the kitchen where a young woman was mixing something. Her hair was pinned into a bun and she wore an apron that was currently covered in flour. A man stepped into the picture and kissed her on the cheek before moving away from the window and coming back in front of it, only this time he held a suitcase.

It was a nice home, and she could smell cookies, but it was a home that looked to ache for a family. Faye knew she had to write a note and place the child there at six when the sun would be set and the married couple would most likely be home, starting dinner or eating.

She'd done it. Faye had written the letter, folded it into an envelope making sure everything was neat and tidy, she had even left her necklace, with a silver cross pendant, in the envelope so that at least she carried something of hers to remember before she placed Belladonna on their porch, the nappies were still wrapped in the blanket and she almost stole her away before she rang the doorbell and hid behind a large bush. Her body was pressed against the picket fence and she watched as the door opened and the woman looked down surprised at the crying Belladonna.

Faye was silently crying as she watched her read her explanation.

_Dear Family_,

You may be shocked to find my darling Belladonna Isis Willow on your porch, and quite angry at the mother who left her there but please understand I am in danger and my daughter shall not be a part of the world that I am in currently. I will come back for her in two years, if I have not please tell her I will always love her and that I died protecting the only thing in my heart worth saving.

_Yours truly,_

Ms Willow

She had lied about their names, Willow would probably be her new last name anyway, it would throw off the hunters even if for a few days at least she lived a few more to try and save Belladonna.

When Faye was sure that the woman was inside she escaped over the fence. Her vision was slightly blurred as she ran around a few corners to find her in an alleyway. She leaned against the wall, her hands covering her eyes as she blinded herself from the world to cry. She slid down the wall and sobbed, her arms wrapped around her body and she cried for the ache in heart to stop. It had been barely five minutes and she felt so empty, she just wanted to return home and hold Belladonna in her arms.

It was half an hour before she stood up shakily and looked around the alley and headed in the opposite direction from where she arrived. The cold wind bit at her as tried to think of someplace she could find work that wouldn't ask questions. Prostitution was out of the question, even for her desperation, and working at bar meant little pay and long hours, which she couldn't have. She needed money fast and the only thing that came to mind was pick pocketing.

Her arms were still wrapped around her body when she looked up and almost cried out. Michael had tracked her down some how. His eyes locked with hers and he had the smile that she had seen hunters get when they found their monster, they same one that she had seen a vampire get when before it bit into it's victim. He mouthed something but she barely noticed before she turned around and ran.

She had a good thirty paces more then him, which was lucky. But he was fast and she was so very tired and sore. By the time she got to the end of the Alley he grabbed her and pulled her back into the darkness. He slammed her against the bricks, she saw the cold, merciless eyes and saw the pleasure he took from seeing her pained, scared screams and movements. But whether someone heard her was unknown, either they did and ignored her, or the only people in this part of the city were deaf or someway occupied.

"Where is she?"

"I d-d-don't kn-kn-know." Through the cold biting at her, the fear that cascaded down her body making her even colder and the adrenaline that was at full boost mode, caused her to stutter her answer to his question.

"Liar!" He roared and backhanded her, knocking her back into the brick wall before sliding down to the ground. "Where. Is. She?" He talked to her like a child who had been caught doing something they had been told not to do a thousand times, it angered her to be spoken such a way but she was to scared to even move let alone spit back a sarcastic and/or spiteful comment.

"I don't know." She wailed, her voice was becoming hoarse and her throat felt like sandpaper when she wailed her answer for the second time. This time, instead of hitting her like before, he placed his hand into his green suede jacket and pulled out a dagger, pressing it to her throat. She could tell it was a hunting dagger, the entire thing was made from the metal and it was smooth, probably something that had killed a demons host or a creature before which irked her out of fear and into repulsion but only for a second before she felt the thing beginning to break through the first layer of skin.

"I will not ask again, where is the half bred?" He swiftly moved the dagger in his hand into a different position before he took a slow painful slice at her chest cutting through a few layers of skin, although it was not deep it was defiantly worse then having the dagger pressed against her throat. She cried out, she was never and probably never will be, strong against any tortures session, although she hadn't lived through enough to be certain.

"I don't know." She repeated the answer over and over again, determined to say the same words until she was left to bleed to death. The blood was already rushing to the surface of her skin; its warmth as it trickled down her skin was welcoming to the still biting cold winds.

"Bitch you tell me-" He was cut off by the sound of a guns safety switch been turned off by the side of his head. The silence that followed was appreciated and even more so was the voice that followed.

"Put the dagger down and run." An order that she had been longing for, someone had heard her cries of pain and fear, a knight in armour… or a leather jacket as it seems, had rescued her. The guy didn't even glance at the man and probably would have run regardless. The rescuer, her knight, had an angry emotion; he was probably an undercover cop or at least one that was off duty.

When the guy had ran around the corner, taking the dagger with him, she relaxed and breathed out an in held breath. She went to say thank you to her knight, but when she looked up at the concerned features she felt breathless once more. She had never seen someone look at her like they were worried she might have been hurt like that I such a long time. Especially someone who'd she **A)** just met and **B) **Looked so damn fine in the leather jacket and pants.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing he said to her. She couldn't even breathe out a yes so instead she nodded, relief spread over his features as he once again spoke to her, "Good, when I heard your scream I was worried I might be too late."

"Thank you." She finally choked out, and Faye really did mean it.

"My name is Dean- Dean Winchester." She smiled at him, as he put his hand out to help her up. She grasped onto it and as he pulled she tried to stand up. But after shock of the event was still running through her body and she almost collapsed again before his quick reflects kicked in and grabbed her.

"Thank you again, I'm Faye- Faye Willow."


	4. Chapter Three: Heavenly Blue

Cloak and Dagger

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter Three:

Heavenly Blue

Faye wasn't sure exactly how she became where she was. Because the last time she checked, she was talking to her knight… what was his name again? Dean, at least she thinks its Dean, for all she could know it could be something like Michael. Now there was a strange thought, what if he was connected with Michael to break down her walls?

Wait she was getting off track, she had to remember what happened after she told Dean her name. She said she was Faye Willow, just as she had put on the letter. Maybe she should have said she was Cassandra Willow, that was her middle name but… it would fall through sooner or later a simple last name change was easier to live with.

So after he grabbed her before she collapsed she told him her name, well her new name now. But then what happened, she remembered- although vaguely- that they were walking out of the Alley, the opposite direction to where Michael had ran with his bloodstained dagger. But what happened then? She remembered hearing someone call for Dean and then… there was some wooziness, dots and a painful headache right behind her eyes.

Blinking a few times when she turned around to see someone open the door, an unfamiliar face stared at her. Faye screamed and jumped at the same, landing painfully on the floor. She scurried until she found herself back against a wall.

"Hey its ok, I'm Dean's brother." She was still afraid of him and didn't move while Sam tried to coax her away. She just kept her head buried in her knees and shaking every time he asked her to come out. She didn't believe him for a second that he really was Dean's brother. Sam wasn't like her knight, he couldn't be. "Come on Faye." She froze, how did he know her name.

When Dean entered she jumped once again at the noise of the door closing. He held a coffee in one hand, and a doughnut in the other. He was about to bit into the pink frosted doughnut when he saw Sam kneeling over Faye who was shivering in fear. He absorbed what he saw, closed his eyes and step back out the door before once again re-entering with a look of disbelief on his face.

Once again, Dean looked from Sam who was kneeled near Faye, to Faye who was in fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs; her eyes wide open in fear. "Alright Sammy, what did you do to her?" Dean asked accusingly taking a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't do anything." He said glaring as his accusing older brother, "I came into the room and she screamed and jumped and the backed herself against the wall." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before standing up.

"That's probably because you scared her with your face." He said smiling at his brother, "You see Faye, I'm the attractive one in the family, and Sammy's the geek." Faye laughed, although she was quite certain that half of it was because she was nervous and her heart wouldn't stop racing a pace much faster then she was use to. "See, I got her laughing, you got to her screaming and backed into the corner, I knew I was better with the women."

"Whatever Dean." Sam said standing up and walking over to the table and opening his laptop. Dean- still grinning- walked over to Faye and once again helped her up for the third time in less then two days.

"Sammy here said you were low on both sleep and iron, so we had to force some iron filled drink down your throat and let sleep for a while, we swear that we did not do anything else… well actually _I _swear, I have no idea about Sammy." There it was again, that nervous giggle, but at least she wasn't too scared any more.

Dean watched Faye as she sat on thew bed. He went to speak again but was interrupted as her stomach grumbled. A thought flashed through his mind, maybe that was also what helped her faint, lack of iron, lack of water, lack of sleep and lack of food. He laughed at her, which once again made her nervous, they weren't going to suddenly turn into an animal and eat her… would they?

"Come on Sammy, its breakfast time." Oh, well that would explain his laugh, though she wasn't quite sure what was so funny about her stomach eating its self, but she wasn't a guy, they could find the strangest things funny, or at least the few she knew did.

She watched as Sam stood up and turned his computer off before grabbing the room keys and followed them out of the room. There was a diner across the road of the motel, so it was a short walk to get some food. When they sat down at a table, Faye found herself between the two brothers, which wouldn't have mattered if it weren't for that she just couldn't trust Sam, so this lead to her squished slightly closer to Dean. Of course Dean didn't mind a bit and just wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he ordered Pancakes, eggs and bacon. The waitress wrote it down before smiling flirtatiously at Sam and asking what he would like to order.

"Pancakes and a glass of juice please?"

"Ok sweetie, what about the girl?" She asked still smiling at the boys with the flirty flutter of her eyelashes and the tint in her cheeks. Faye jumped slightly when she realised someone was speaking to her; her thoughts were on how Belladonna was, if she was being cared for, if Michael had found her, if the demon would back out of his bargain.

"Umm… it's ok I'm not hungry-" Dean rolled his eyes and cut her off from being modest and sweet and basically her usual self.

"She'll take the same as me with a coffee." The waitress nodded and left with a slight more swing in her hips. "Now Faye, we will feed you, it's no problem in our department and hopefully not yours."

"I-I'm sorry for being such a bother." She said avoiding eye contact with the boys, she picked up and napkin and begin to fidget with it to keep her eyes off them an also so she looked occupied. But even though she looked _occupied_ the boys knew she was just trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look Faye, Dean and I-" Sam closed his mouth to think for a moment in how to word what he wanted to say, "you're not a bother, if you were a bother we wouldn't have forced you to order something." He smiled at her; he could see her body relax around him as if she was slowly gaining his trust.

"Faye?" Dean asked and she looked up at him, "Do you know why the man was hurting you?" She nodded her head; honesty is the best policy besides it was obvious that she knew why he was hurting her. "Could you tell us?" She shook her head, she couldn't, they could get hurt, or worse they could be hunters.

"Do you live here?" Sam asked softly and once again she shook her head, "do you have a home?"

"Not any more, I burned it down to rid of the memories." _and the body_. She also knew it would throw off the demon, if only for a day, it was one more day she survived to save Belladonna. By now she was shaking because she knew they were unravelling her trust and breaking down her wall. This caused her to clam up, leading the boys back to square one.

"Faye, did this man look strange to you? Was there something strange about him that made him inhuman." She froze once more as the icy dread slipped down her body making her stomach feel bottomless. In that moment they asked her if the Hunter was strange she knew the two boys were one of them, they were on the other team.

She knew if she lied to them they would know. She was a good liar, but when fear that consumed your entire mind, which made you sweat and made the clothes you were wearing too tight and too hot, you don't exactly have a great mind that could lie through Hell and back. She couldn't speak, and when Dean put a hand on her shoulder she jumped, she swore she saw a gun in his jeans under his jacket but there was no way to tell. Not yet anyway.

"You realise its ok Faye, you can tell us anything." By the Gods Sam was so sincere, but that didn't help for the fact that she was freaking out of her mind. Faye's fight-or-flight adrenaline surge was running through her body making her stiff and shutting down her mind to let her body take over.

But just as she opened her mouth to excuse herself, her logical side rushed through her brain, warning her that, once again, tipping them off wasn't exactly the smartest plan she had conceived. Biting her lip, she knew she was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand they might not know about her, on the other when they find out they're going to do the same as Michael did to her.

_Oh God, _her thoughts screamed. She knew they were watching her to see if she would lie or if she would tell them something. Finally she let the words come out, "No, there-there was nothing different a-about him." Whether they were breathing a sigh of relief or anxiety was unknown, what she did know was that they're was most likely in town hunting something and had probably thought that Michael _might_ have been the cause.

She refused to answer questions after that. When they asked if she had any family to live with, she shrugged her shoulders. She knew she didn't but she couldn't let them know that she _could_ answer any more questions. She had to play dumb long enough for them to let her off.

Once the waitress had returned with food, she was very thankful for it. It was the perfect interruption _and_ conversation stopper. Although she had lost her appetite from the conversation- if you could call it that- she ate anyway, slowly and long enough to see if they would forget what they were talking about.

When Dean opened his mouth to speak again, her quick thinking stopped him, "Do you mind if I use the shower in you're room?" He shook his head and for that she was grateful. Sam walked her back and opened the door for her. He remained on the computer as she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

It was the most relaxing showed she had had since a few years back when she lived in France for a few months while her father was on business. That was also the time he died making a stupid mistake and she made her deal. After that incident she had returned home and finished her first half of the bargain and the demon did his half.

When Faye finished using the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked into the mirror and sighed. Lifting the towel up past her belly button she saw the mark once more and put a hand over her mouth. It wasn't what she thought it was originally when she first received it. She knew what it was now; it was the sigillum diaboli, the Devil's Mark. She knew what the hunters were after now; they were after Hell's Heir.

"Shit."

"Hey Faye, Sam bought some clothes for, since yours weren't exactly… in the best condition." She slid down onto her knees and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and angry looking as she cried.


End file.
